1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions which are particularly suitable as therapeutics, pharmaceutics, and/or cosmetics. The compositions of the present invention preferably include a peptide or peptide-like compound which simulate the effect of elastin. Preferably, compounds of the present invention are substantially homologous or analogous with a portion of mammalian elastin, even more preferably with fragments of elastin endogenous to the tissue of the mammal being treated. It is preferable that the peptide or peptide-like compound(s) of the present invention are at a therapeutically effective concentration and/or are an active ingredient of a pharmaceutic, therapeutic and/or cosmetic composition. The peptide or peptide-like compound(s) of the present invention appear to aid the elasticity and/or turgor of the skin. Another aspect of the present invention is a method of administering the compositions of the present invention to achieve a therapeutic, pharmaceutic, or cosmetic effect.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
Elastin, a highly cross-linked complex polypeptide, is a major component of elastic fibers present in the tissue of animals. Elastin is found in most connective tissues in conjunction with collagen and polysaccharides. Relatively large amounts of elastin are also found in the walls of blood vessels, particularly in the arch of the aorta near the heart, as well as in ligaments. Elastin is present in lesser amounts in skin, tendons, and loose connective tissue. In normal mammalian skin, specifically human skin, elastic tissue proteins represent a relatively small fraction of the total dermal proteins, but play a very important role in maintaining the tone, structure, and turgor of the skin.
Elastin fibers are capable of stretching to several times their length and then rapidly returning to their original size upon release of tension. Hence, elastin contributes to the physiological elasticity of tissue. It has been found, for instance, that a loss of elasticity in the skin is associated with decrease in the tone and turgor of the skin. It is speculated that the decrease in skin tone and turgor occurs through degradation of elastin and collagen. Attempts have been made to use elastin as a cosmetic agent, however, the dense cross-linked structure of elastin makes it very difficult to solubilize. In fact, elastin is only slightly absorbed by the skin and does not penetrate the skin sufficiently to produce substantial benefits. Attempts to solubilize elastin and create cosmetic agents are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,078.